


A Number, a name, and a small note <3

by BEANNNS



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Boys In Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Illumi is a workaholic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BEANNNS/pseuds/BEANNNS
Summary: After Killua had run away things at work had become more stressful for Illumi. Having so much on his plate he decided to take a detour home and go to the local coffee shop. There he meets a strange man who just so happens to decide to sit down and chat with him.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	A Number, a name, and a small note <3

It had been a long day at work for Illumi Zoldyck. Due to the amount of stress, he had taken a detour on the way home and had decided to stop at the local coffee shop. After ordering he sat down and sighed he ran his hand across his face wondering why everything just had to go wrong. It has all started when Killua decided to take a business trip to Yorknew City. Everything was going to plan until one of the flight attendants decided to get friendly with Killua. The rest was history. Killua ran off with the flight attendant and never even made it to Yorknew. Illumi took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Mother and father should have never put him in charge..."

"Put who in charge?" Someone asked. Illumi looked up to see a strange man holding out a coffee cup with his name on it. "It's rude to interrupt peoples conversations." He responded grabbing the cup from the stranger. The man laughed, "So angry. Whats got you in a mood?" Illumi glared as the man sat down. "It just so happens to be none of your business. And don't you know its rude to take other peoples coffee cups?" "They had called your name several times I offered to bring it over," he said. "And did you offer to sit down and talk with me also?" "No I just thought you were cute," the other said smirking. Illumi's eyes grew in shock not expecting the answer but quickly glared again. "Well if that's all I'm leaving." "Not even saying goodbye? Mean."

Illumi just stood up and walked out with his coffee which unfortunately was no longer hot. He really didn't care though he just wanted to get out of that situation. Walking down the sidewalk sipping his lukewarm coffee he thought back to the conversation with the red-haired man. It was then he realized during that whole conversation, as annoying as it was he had forgotten all about Killua. Shocked and somewhat angry at himself for being distracted he made to throw the cup of coffee away. But as he went to throw it away he noticed something written on the side. It was a number a name and a small note.

Xxx-xxxx-xxxx - _Hisoka_

_Just in case you need another distraction ;)_

Still upset and angry he added the name to his contacts determined to make Hisokas life a living hell not realizing that the small choice he had made by entering the name into his contacts was going to change his life forever.


End file.
